Don't Go Looking For Trouble
by Polo Mint Midget
Summary: Chris's latest plan for TCO's is to "Get the demons before they get us" as he puts it. But, when TCO drag him along too, not only does he find trouble...he finds something else too. (Chapter SIX is up 2nd of May)R
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Go Looking For Trouble**

Chapter 1

Paige opens the door to the Manor and casually walks into the living room.  
  
"Hello? Anyone home?" she called. "Piper, Phoebe? Chris?" Paige turned and walked towards the stairs, when she heard footsteps in the attic.  
  
"Paige? Is that you? Great! Come up here now!" She heard Chris shout.  
  
"Great" she muttered "I wonder what demon is after Wyatt this time" Paige rolled her eyes and headed upstairs, and into the attic. Chris was sitting over a small table with a map of the city and a scrying crystal.  
  
"Hey Chris, what's up?" she asked, trying not to sound annoyed.  
  
"Ok, I've come to the conclusion that; Why should we wait for evil to attack us, when we could be out there getting to it first?" he finished, sounding pleased.  
  
"What! I mean, as if the daily demon attacks weren't enough; you're LOOKING for trouble now?" asked Paige.

"Hey! It's a good idea Paige, you've got to be more open to them, I mean it's all to protect Wyatt right?" he looked up at Paige questioningly.  
  
Paige, knowing that she had to protect her only nephew and make her sister happy sighed "Oh alright then. What do you want me to do?" she asked.  
  
"Go get Piper and Phoebe." He said, continuing scrying.

"Oh I'm sure they'll be thrilled." she mumbled.

"What was that?" Chris said, not looking up from the map.

"Nothing, nothing" she said as she orbed out. Chris shook his head and smiled.

"You never changed Paige." He said to himself.

Paige orbed into Phoebe's office at the Bay-Mirror.  
  
"Paige! I told you not to do that!" Phoebe hissed at her sister.  
  
"Sorry, Chris told me to come and get you."  
  
"Let me guess, a new breakthrough on the demon hunt?" she smiled.  
  
"Something like that." She said, a little less annoyed at Chris now.  
  
"I suppose we have to go get Piper now?" Phoebe stood up and grabbed her coat. "But this time, could you wait until we get outside the building to orb?" she asked. 

"Come on then!"  
  
Phoebe and Paige walk down the stairs and outside the Bay Mirror building.  
  
"So what's Chris' latest plan of action then?" Phoebe asked

"Instead of waiting for demons to attack, we now, attack them first" she replied.  
  
"On top of the daily demon attacks, and demon hunts?" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Uh huh, that's what I said. As he put it: "It's for Wyatt's sake" We'd better go get Piper then." Paige finished before grabbing Phoebe's hand and orbing out and back in at P3.  
  
"Piper! Are you here sweetie?" Phoebe called.  
  
The door to the office opened and Piper walked out carrying a box filled with papers.  
  
"What is it Phoebe?" she asked.

"Demons!" Paige piped up.  
  
"Again!?" Piper rolled her eyes. "You know, we need a break from this, not more of it like Chris seems to think. Talk about your workaholic-whitelighter." She sighed and took Paige's hand, and disappeared in a swirl of blue and silver orbs.  
  
The Charmed Ones reappeared in the attic just as the crystal dropped on the map.  
  
"Good you're here" Chris said, standing up and walking over to another table. "You might need these, I'm not sure what you guys are going up against, so I made you a few potions, just to be prepared." He handed each of them a vial.  
  
"Chris, what exactly were you scrying for?" Paige asked.  
  
"Evil in the San Francisco area. Well, actually, powerful dark evil magic being used in the San Francisco area seems more accurate." He finished. "Now, come on quickly." He told them and motioned for Paige to orb her sisters out.  
  
"Hey!" the three said in unison.  
  
"You're coming with us." Piper said  
  
Chris opened his mouth to protest but Phoebe interrupted.  
  
"You're the one putting us up against some unknown evil" she said  
Chris once again tried to say something but Paige cut him off.  
  
"Exactly, we go and you get to stay nice and safe here in the manor? I don't think so dude" she said grabbing his hand, along with Piper and Phoebe, and orbed out.

Okay, so I promise it get's better, the start chapter is quiet boring...Sorrry :o(, please review?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Paige!" Chris shouted as they orbed into Golden Gate Park. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"Hey, you're getting us into this; it's only fair we drag you along too!" she said, and stuck her tongue out at him. "So, the crystal landed on Golden Gate Park? What type of demon would pull a stunt in a public place?" as she finished, a scream coming from not that far away pierced through the air.

"Obviously that type of demon!" Phoebe said pointing in the direction of the figure of a man in his late twenties standing over a woman with long brown hair.

"Get away from me! Stay away!" she cried, backing into the trunk of a tree.

"Aw look, the little witch is frightened. Don't worry, it'll all be over soon." He said with a twisted grin, forming a fireball and throwing it in her direction. She moved as quickly as she could and the fireball merely grazed her shoulder. The demon, irritated at the fact that he missed his target walked closer to the girl.

"What the hell do you mean witch? Please, please just go away!" she cried and waving her hands frantically in front of her in defence. As she waved, the demon was sent flying across the grass. She stared at her hands in horror wondering what just happened.

"Uh, Piper now would be a good time to blow him up." Phoebe stated.

"Right" Piper gestured but the demon shimmered back over to near the girl before it had any effect. Phoebe ran over levitated behind him and kicked him away from her.

"Witches!" he shouted, forming another fireball, which Piper froze as soon as he let it go. "Oh. Not just any witches, The Charmed Ones I take it?" he snarled.

"Chris, orb the innocent back to the manor. Now. Go." Paige told him.

Chris hurried over to where the girl was leaning against the trunk of a tree. He placed his hand gently on her shoulder. She didn't even flinch. She was still staring at her hands in shock.

"Hey, it's ok, you'll be alright." He said, orbing out in a swirl of blue and silver, illuminating the area around them.

They reappeared in the living room of the manor. Shock wore off and she looked around.

"W-what's going on? How the hell did I get here? Who are y-you? Stay away from me!" she shouted, backing away from Chris.

Chris stepped forward trying to calm her down. "Look, listen to me. I'm good, not-"  
Chris never finished the sentence, he orbed out narrowly avoiding a lamp that was sent flying in his direction, he orbed back in on the other side of the room. "What was that for? I'm trying to help you."

"For all I know, you could be another one of those...those things back in the park!" she finished, several objects floating around her all headed straight towards Chris.

Chris ducked and moved out of the way of a soaring picture frame. He orbed in and out several more times. "STOP IT!" he shouted, loosing his temper, he waved his hand and sent anything that was floating to the opposite side of the room.

Paige, Piper and Phoebe orbed in at the edge of the living room. Phoebe moved out of the way as a vase was sent in her direction. "Okay..." she said looking at the shards of glass behind her, where the former vase had hit the wall. Piper raised her hands and froze the room. Books, cushions and other various things where suspended in mid air.

"Finally." Chris said. "What took you so long?" he asked, but didn't see a pillow, which was sent at him after Piper froze the place, coming in his direction and hit his head. He turned to the girl, annoyed. "Thanks for that." He rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the sisters. "Did you get the demon?"

"Uh...well...actually. No." Paige said.

"What? How didn't you?"

"Well, jeez Chris it's only one demon. We'll get him soon, anyway we didn't have a vanquishing potion or spell ready so now we have some time to be prepared. If it makes you happy, I'll go get the book?"

"Yeah, oh it's only one demon, and you know, that's only one innocent." He said nodding in the direction of the girl. "And might I add, one annoying innocent." He muttered under his breath.

"What was that Chris?" Piper asked.

"Nothing, just go get the book Paige."

"So, uh, what do we do about the innocent?" Phoebe whispered to Piper.

"Well, we should probably explain to her that she's a witch...don't you think?" Piper gave Phoebe a sarcastic look.

"Well sorry, but what are we gonna say to her. "Hi guess what, you know all that stuff you'd read in fairy tale books when you were younger? It's true! Ha!" Yeah, there's one way to do it. Hmm, we could use Paige's help here. Paige!" Phoebe called

Paige appeared in the living room, with the book in her hands. "What is it Pheebs?"

The girl stared at all three of them. None of them seemed the least bit surprised that this "Paige" person had just appeared in the room. She rubbed her forehead. "I think I've lost it." she thought. "Uh oh...one of them is making there way over here..."

"Hi" the youngest of the three said.

"Um, hi?"

Paige was about to speak, when Chris interrupted.

"Careful Paige, she might try and hit you with a lamp." He glared in the direction of her. She glared back. Paige, glared at Chris for glaring at the innocent.

"Uh...anyway. I'm Paige. Nice to meet you...?"

"I'm Angelina, friends call me Allie though." She replied. Piper and Phoebe walked over.

"Hey, I'm Phoebe and this is Piper."

"Hi...look, can you tell me what that...what happened back there?" she asked.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige glanced at each other.

"What would you say..." Piper hesitated. "If we said that we were witches, and so are you."

"Well, usually I'd say that you're probably nuts and need psychiatric help, but after seeing what I saw tonight, I'd probably believe you." Allie smiled slightly.

Paige laughed. Chris, leaning against the doorway was about to smile, remembered the whole lamp incident and frowned instead.

"So, have you got any other powers?"

"Powers?"

"Like what you did earlier, that's Telekinesis." Phoebe stated.

"Well, I don't know. I don't think so..."

"It's okay."

"Well, Paige I think that you should go check the book now, we need to find this demon and vanquish it, soon before it comes back." Piper said.

"Wait! You think it's gonna come back?" Allie looked panicked.

"Well, yeah, Sorry Allie but it won't go away until we get it...or it gets you." Phoebe replied. Piper shot her a look and Phoebe quickly added "Which we won't let happen by the way!"

Allie looked at Phoebe doubtfully. "Right."

"Well, maybe for tonight you should just sleep on the couch here. You'll be safer." Piper said.

"No...Uh, Piper? I should probably go home...I'll be in the way here."

"No, no, it's no trouble, and you won't be in the way. It's probably best you stay here anyway." She headed out of the room.

Allie tried to protest but Paige shook her head. "Don't try to change Pipers mind. It's practically impossible.." she said smiling.

Allie laughed and followed Paige out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.  
  
Early the following morning, Piper, Phoebe and Paige were sitting around the kitchen table, when a bleary-eyed Chris orbed in.  
  
"Morning you, good nights sleep I take it?" Paige asked smiling.  
  
"Funny Paige." Chris stretched and walked over to the coffee machine, only turning to glare at the sisters when he saw it was empty. "Oh, thanks guys." He yawned and sat down at the table.  
  
"Right, so what are we going to do about this demon?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Well, according to the book, he's pretty much a low level demon so it shouldn't be hard to vanquish him. Suppose we could just summon him?" Paige asked.  
  
"Right, so when?" Piper looked at each of her sisters.  
  
"Soon as possible I suppose..." Phoebe said sipping her coffee, Chris glanced over enviously.  
  
"Ok, well how about now? Sooner we vanquish the demon, sooner we can let the innocent leave." He said.  
  
"Chris, don't you think there's a reason that we got her as an innocent?" Paige asked, looking at him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She rolled her eyes when she saw three blank faces staring back at her.  
  
"Oh for crying out loud, she's a new witch, maybe we're meant to help her come into her powers..."  
  
Chris's eyes widened at the suggestion. "You've got to be kidding me! You guys aren't meant to have a charge, that's a whitelighters job. Tell Leo or something. Besides, Paige not everything that happens to you has a hidden meaning behind it-you've been taking to many Temp Jobs."  
  
"Chris, really I have a feeling we're meant to help her!"  
  
"You know, it's Phoebes job to get the 'feelings', not yours." He muttered.  
  
"I heard that!" she looked at him with a frown.  
  
"Good, you're actually listening to me! I'm your Whitelighter, aren't you guys meant to do that?"  
  
The girls all looked at each other, then at Chris. All three started to laugh.  
  
"Fine, do what you like, see if I care." And with that he orbed out.  
  
"Hmm great. As well as being a workaholic and a bit neurotic, he's also pissed off now. Oh joy." Piper got up from the table and picked up Wyatt out of his high chair.  
"Hey little man, wanna go get ready for later on?"  
  
"What's later on?" Phoebe asked, thinking she'd forgotten something.  
  
"Well, Leo said that he was coming to take Wyatt to the zoo today." She smiled at the thought.  
  
"Oh that's good to hear. Plus, we haven't seen him in like....3 weeks." Paige added.  
  
"Yeah, and we'll be lucky if we see Chris before three weeks after his little 'tantrum'"  
Piper, Paige and Phoebe started to laugh once again before Phoebe spoke up.  
  
"Aw guys, we should give him a break, I mean after all he does have Wyatt's best interest at heart."  
  
"Yeah well he should give us a break, jeez. We've vanquished like 20 demons in one week. That's gotta be a record or something..." Paige rolled her eyes, just as Allie (A/N: Change of characters name-sorry!) walked in.  
  
"Morning, sleep well?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yeah, thanks again for that Piper." She smiled. Looking around nervously, she said "So, I should probably go now, uh...thanks again guys."  
  
"Go?" all three of them chorused.  
  
"That's not a good idea; I mean that demon's still out there. And not to mention you just got your powers. Maybe you should just wait until our old whitelighter-" Paige was interrupted by Phoebe.  
  
"They're like guardian angels" Paige looked at Phoebe crossly.  
  
"Do you mind? I'm talking here."  
  
"Sorry." Phoebe smiled sweetly at her. "Well, you orbed into my office yesterday so..." Paige opened her mouth to say something but Piper cut in.  
  
"Yeah, guys....talk now, fight later."  
  
"Anyway, as I was saying. You should just wait here till our Whitelighter comes, he'll know what to do."  
  
"Is that the moody guy that was here yesterday?" she frowned at the thought.  
  
"No, that's Chris. He's our new Whitelighter. You probably won't see him around today..."  
  
Allie stared at them for a moment. "This is crazy..." she thought. "Um, okay. But can I at least go back to my apartment to get some new clothes?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Go ahead." Piper said, heading over to Wyatt, who was now on the floor playing with fridge magnets.  
  
"Oh, he's such a cute baby!" Allie said, noticing Wyatt for the first time. "Is he yours?"  
  
"Yup, he's my little angel aren't you?" she picked Wyatt up and tickled him on the tummy and he giggled. Allie smiled and then grabbed her coat off the edge of a chair and headed towards the door, but realised something. She turned back towards the kitchen. "Um, right...I have no idea what part of San-Francisco I'm in. Am I even in San-Francisco any more?" she looked at them with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Paige maybe you should...." Phoebe started.  
  
"I'm on it!" she got up and turned to Allie. "So where do you live?" And with that they orbed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
The two re-appeared outside Allies apartment. The area was-well, as Paige thought- a bit depressing. Huge towering grey buildings surrounded the street, and a few scattered shops with boarded up windows here and there.  
  
"Well, thanks again Paige. I'll talk to you later." She said making for the door of yet another uninviting building.  
  
"Hey, look here's my phone number-when you want to come back just give me a call ok?" Paige said, scribbling down her number on a piece of paper.  
  
"Thanks, I will." And with that she twisted the key in the door opening it, stepped inside and waved at Paige before closing the door behind her.  
  
Paige shivered, looked around one more time to see if anyone was there, and orbed out.

* * *

Allie shut the door and stood there for a moment. "That's got to be the weirdest night I've _ever_ had." She said, starting up the 4 flights of stairs-the elevator was of course, still 'out of order' being like that since the day she moved in. No sooner had she reached the second floor, she could hear the loud music coming from the apartment.  
"Oh great. They're here." She continued up the steps, the music getting louder and louder as each step passed. She got to the door, Number '49' with the '9' hanging upside down looking like a '6'. She pushed through the door wincing at the loudness of the music. Walking on straight through the room not stopping and hoping that nobody would notice.  
  
"Hey...Angelina...."  
  
"Damn." She muttered. "Hey Joe, hey Julie." She turned to her two flatmates, who were slumped on the couch seemingly drugged out of their minds.  
  
"What's up girl?" Julies voice slurred.  
  
"Not much-music loud enough for you?"  
  
"Perfect." Was the answer she got.  
  
"Right, well I'm just gonna go lie down for a bit. Talk to you later." Without waiting for a response, she quickly slid into her room, shutting the door behind her. She rolled her eyes and wondered how she ever got suckered into sharing a flat with them. "Well maybe it was because you had nowhere else to go..." she answered herself back. She quickly changed clothes, tidied the room up some bit and grabbed her bag and coat and hurriedly walked back out into the living room towards the door.  
  
"Phew." she sighed, looking at Joe and Julie who had fallen asleep on the couch. She stepped towards the door only stopping and turned back and switched off the stereo. Once outside she walked down towards her favourite coffee house-far from her flat, stepped inside and sat down at her usual table.

* * *

Chris was perched on one of the beams on the Golden Gate Bridge, the wind blowing his hair back from his face. He stared outwards towards the ocean, not listening to the hundreds of cars that passed underneath him.  
"God why don't they understand." He said to himself. "I come back here, risking everything to save that son of a...." he wouldn't let himself finish the sentence. "Well, to save _him_, yet here they are acting like it's nothing." He shook his head. "Well, maybe if you told them why you need to save him..." his conscience answered him back. "No. It's better they don't know, about him or me for that matter."  
  
"Talking to yourself Chris?"  
  
Chris momentarily shocked, sighed and rolled his eyes. "Hello to you to Leo. How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Only for a second or two." Leo replied sitting down next to him.  
  
"So.... what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be 'Up There' doing Elder stuff?"  
  
"I'm taking Wyatt to the Zoo."  
  
"Oh, that's nice." Chris wanted to say something else but restrained himself, Leo already hated him enough as it is, and he didn't want to risk his job as Whitelighter to the Charmed Ones. But then remembered why he was in such a bad mood.  
  
"Leo, last night there was a demon attack-" he started off  
  
"Are the girls alright? Is Wyatt alright?" Leo looked at him, panicked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah they're fine it's-"  
  
"Oh good,so you're sure Wyatt-"  
  
"Would you at least let me finish!" Chris's temper flared, at his fathers constant mentioning of Wyatt.  
  
"Yeah, sorry.."  
  
"Right well the girls and I orbed into Golden Gate park, and there was this demon. He was attacking this girl-what was her name again....Can't remember, anyway, so they told me to orb her back to the manor and I did, well it turns out she's a witch that just found out about her powers-then she started throwing stuff at me, she nearly hit me with a lamp and had half the room telekinetically floating around her and it was all heading towards me and-"  
  
"Uh, Chris. Back to topic?" Leo looked at him with his eyebrow raised.  
  
"Yeah, ok. So anyway the girls let her stay the night and well, she did. So this morning Paige is talking about the reason behind why she's their innocent. And, get this-she thinks that they are meant to help her come into her new powers!" he finished, looking at Leo to see if he thought it was as crazy an idea as he did.  
Leo stared back blankly.  
  
"So what's the problem?"  
  
Chris threw his hands up in frustration. "Hello? Earth to Leo! The Charmed Ones aren't meant to have charges. That's a Whitelighters job. Plus, they should be trying to figure out a way to save Wyatt."  
  
"Well, I'll have a word with the girls, and the Elders and try and find out about this ....what did you say her name was again?"  
  
"I didn't. Began with 'A' I think. Alice? No, uh...Alyssa...no. Oh, it's Allie." He said bitterly.  
  
"Right, well. I'll go check it out. See you around Chris." And with that he orbed out.  
  
Chris frowned muttered "Hopefully not.", took one last look around him and orbed out.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Leo orbed to the manor and called out. "Anyone home?" He walked into the living room, glancing down at a photo of Piper, Wyatt and himself. He smiled a sad smile and moved away. "Piper? Paige? Phoebe? You guys here?" when he received no response he shrugged and sat down and waited.

Paige opened the door into the Temp Job office. "Hey Max, what have we got for today?" she said smiling at the assistant seated behind the desk.

"Not much today Paige, actually, nothing at all." He shuffled some papers and looked up at her. "Hey but I heard there's gonna be a few vacancies tomorrow if you want to come back and check."

"Right, ok I will. Thanks anyway Max." she waved as she left the office.

"No problem." He called after her. "Any-" he was cut off by the sound of the door slamming. "-time." He sighed and turned back to his computer.

Allie left the café walked down the street and turned the corner into a small alley, and she pulled her cell phone from inside her bag. She looked at the scrap of paper in one hand, and then at the phone in the other. "Oh what the hell am I getting myself into…" she sighed and dialled the number.

"Hell is the right word. It's exactly where you're going."

She turned to see the demon standing behind her, but before she could react he grabbed her and pushed her into the wall causing her to drop the cell phone.

"Get the hell away from me!"

"No witches here to save you this time." He sneered, and shimmered out with her.

Paige's faint voice could be heard through the dropped phone. "Allie? Allie is that you?"

While the demon attacked, Paige had heard almost every word of what he said. When she got no response, she hung up. "Damnit." She hurried down the street and when no one was looking, orbed out.

"Piper! Phoebe! We have a problem." She shouted when she orbed back in the manor.

"Paige!" Leo came running out of the living room. "What's wrong?"

"Cliff notes version; Demon stole the innocent. Need to find Piper and Phoebe. Can you sense them?"

Leo closed his eyes and focused. "Yeah, Phoebe's at work. Pipers at the supermarket."

"Get Piper, I'll get Phoebe, hurry!" and with that, she orbed out leaving Leo standing there, and then orbing out.

"Phoebe-" Paige began as she orbed into the office."Paige! How many times do I have to tell you? No orbing into my office!"

"No never mind that now Pheebs, the demon took Allie!"

"What? How?"

"I don't know, caught her off guard I suppose!" Paige replied throwing her hands up. "Now come on! We've got to get back to the manor." Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed Phoebes hand and orbed away.

Leo and Piper appeared in the manor just as Phoebe and Paige arrived.

"Leo? What's the-"

"Piper, the demon got Allie." Paige butted in.

"Oh, well that's just great isn't it. Now what are we going to do?"

"For starters, call Chris? I mean, he probably spent the night studying the book to find out what demon it was anyway, hence he needed the coffee this morning…" Phoebe shrugged. "Although, he probably has us on mute.."

"He what? Whitelighters can't do that! Can you imagine what dangers that could lead to? Wait until I see him -"

"Leo, so now's not the time to be all Elderly. CHRIS!" Paige shouted, and watched as a blue cloud of orbed formed into the familiar scowling face of Chris.

"What Paige?" He raised an eyebrow, then looked around seeing the three sisters, and Leo. "Uh oh…Ok, ok, look if this is about that whole demon scanning the house the other day I swear, I had a vanquishing potion ready in case he tried anything!" he pulled the best innocent face he could and looked at the sisters.

"Actually no, it's about the innocent…What the hell do you mean you had a demon scanning the house for evil? When was this?" Piper shouted at him, Chris realising he just dug himself into a hole.

"Uh never mind that now. What about the innocent?" he tried changing the subject.

"Screw the innocent-"

"Piper, argue with Mr. Neurotic later, save a life now."

"Phoebe's right, Chris the innocent got taken by the demon."

"Oh well done on 'watching over' her Paige. Real impressive!" he clapped his hands in a typical sarcastic Chris fashion. "How the hell did that happen?"

"She was on the phone to me, then from what I gather the demon appeared, grabbed her, and shimmered out."

"Didn't I tell you, you guys should have vanquished it?"

"Now is NOT the time for 'I told you so' Mister, so give us a hand here!" Chris looked at Piper, thinking he probably shouldn't get her even more pissed at him right now.

"Alright, do you have anything to scry for her with?"

"Nope, she took all her stuff with her this morning."

"Great. That's a help." He raised an eyebrow, lowering it straight away when he received a look which could kill from Piper.

"Uhm, well I'm betting he took her to the underworld right, I mean come on it is a demon after all."

"Well, I heard it say on the phone ' hell….it's exactly where your going' " Paige shrugged, getting impatient. "Come on Chris, Leo can't one of you guys try and sense her?"

"I don't even know her." Leo shrugged and turned expectantly at Chris.

"And I do?" rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

"She threw a lamp at you, you got pissed off." Phoebe stated. "You know her. Now orbs your ass down to the underworld and try and sense her Mister."

"Nice Phoebe, real nice. Paige did you make the vanquishing potion? And besides it's not my fault, you guys lost her, I thought you needed to 'guide her'. I wouldn't give up the day job anytime soon."

With that, the three sisters and Leo glared at him. "Right…let's get going then shall we..?" And with that all 5 of them orbed out.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Well, thanks to Erin for reviewing (You rock!) I wasn't planning on updating today but I got really annoyed at my art project which I so screwed up, so I decided to write another chapter. So if anyone's reading this, please review and cheer me up some bit because today is sucky. (

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Chris orbed into some part of the underworld, it all looked the same anyway. Leo and Piper, Phoebe and Paige shortly followed him. They all looked at him expectantly.

"What?"

"CHRIS!" they shouted in unison.

"Fine, geez." With that he closed his eyes and focused, only to open one eye a few seconds later. "Do you guys have to stare? I mean talking about pressure here people." When nobody moved he sighed and closed his eyes again.  
_"Think annoying, think lamp, think…." _He thought to himself. "Got her!" he shouted triumphantly. "Follow me." And with that he orbed out, leaving Leo and Paige following his trail of orbs with Piper and Phoebe.

* * *

"I told you, get the HELL away from me!" Allie shouted as once again some demon approached.

"My my, feisty little witch aren't you?" The head demon, Raghnall smirked. "Leave her boys." Three other demons backed away from Allie, who had her arms chained to the cave wall. "Shouldn't be long now. The Charmed Ones can never stand losing an innocent. I'm sure they'll arrive soon enough. And I guess we'll just have to take their powers as well as hers." All four of them laughed, and were joined by another eight demons who entered the cave.

"My lord, I sense something…good in the underworld. It shouldn't be long now." One of them droned.

No sooner were the words out of his mouth three clouds of blue and silver orbs formed into The Charmed Ones, Leo and Chris.

"Well, well, well, looks like we're getting more than we bargained for. Four witches, a whitelighter and an Elder. It's our lucky day"

Paige looked around, seeing roughly twelve demons in the cave. "Uh oh."

"I thought you said 'low level demon'" Piper hissed at her younger sister.

"Yeah, I did. He's standing over there." She jabbed her thumb in the direction of one of the demons. "Those other eleven though, wasn't expecting that…"

"I'm guessing we don't have enough potion right…?" Phoebe whispered. She received dirty looks from Piper and Paige.

"What do you think?"

"I hate to interrupt you guys, but uhm you mightn't have noticed we're a bit outnumbered here." Chris chimed in.

"Oh really, never." Paige muttered.

"Excuse me, yeah you." Raghnall shouted. "So nice of you to drop by and all but, I'm afraid you've outstayed your welcome." He smiled sweetly. "Get them!" and with that the demons attacked the sisters with a series of fireballs.

"Sh-" Paige shouted, orbing out mid word avoiding a fireball. Phoebe levitated out of the way of one and Piper froze another one about an inch from her face. Chris telekinetically sent one flying back to it's owner who erupted into flames.

"One down…" he shouted.

"Chris try and get Allie out of here."

"Make Leo do it, you guys need help." He argued back.

"Leo is more experienced at this!" Piper shouted back at him.

He looked at her shocked for a moment. "Are you kidding me!" he ducked to avoid something sharp which went flying over his head and straight into the wall.

"Just do as I say Chris!"

He orbed out and re-appeared next to Allie, and looked straight into the face of one of the demons.

"You know, you should really try taking a breath mint or something." He wrinkled his nose and waved his hand and sent the demon flying. He turned his attention back to Allie, and noticed the chains.

"Why? Why is it ALWAYS chains?" he pulled at them.

"I really doubt pulling them is going to help." Allie stated.

"Oh geez, nice to see you too. Remind me not to try and help you in future."

"I was only making a point."

"Well don't." He waved his hands at the chains and tried to telekinetically pull them out of the wall, but to no avail. "Great. Just great."

"I know, I made them myself." Another demon towered over the two of them.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you 'self praise is no praise'?" Allie shouted, temporarily distracting the demon, just long enough for Chris to send him flying as well.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Chris muttered and tried again in vain to remove the chains from the wall. "Now this is starting to annoy me. Do me a favour and wave your hand at the big ugly dude that's making his way over." Allie did as he said and once again a demon went spiralling across the cave.

"Cool!"

"Right, now's _so_ not the time for celebrating. Think Chris, think. A spell…uh…'chains unlock…no magic block?'" He tried, and was surprised when the chains fell to the floor with a thump. "Well that was simple enough." He shrugged and got to his feet, only to dive back down again. "Ok, my advice to you would be to keep waving your hands at demons and well, energy balls. Got it?"

Allie raised an eyebrow.

"Just keep waving your hands or shout if you're in trouble." He said getting up to go and help the sisters, when he realised Piper would probably kill him if he left her there. "Actually you should probably stay near me."

"Right." With that she got to her feet and followed Chris' lead. But soon enough Chris was distracted by two or three demons and told her to keep back. Allie stepped back right into two demons. She spun around and waved her hand. Only she was surprised when a fireball formed in her hand instead.

"Oh. My. GOD!" She screamed. "My hand is on FIRE!" at this Chris turned around to see her madly waving her hand, which contained a fireball. He was sure that if the place wasn't filled with demons he would have died laughing at the picture. Even the two demons next to Allie had looks on their faces as if to say 'You've GOT to be kidding me.' He quickly ran over and grabbed her wrist.

"No, no it's not." He was still resisting the urge to laugh when he flicked her wrist sending the fireball at one of the demons, who fell to the floor as a pile of ashes. "If it was, don't you think you would have felt it_ burning_ at least?" he smiled cheekily which earned him a scowl from Allie.

"Oh come on, it's not like I'm used to this." Chris turned and waved his hand at the athame that earlier implanted itself into the wall. It sped straight through the demon. At this they both turned to see Piper vanquish one of the last demons.

"This isn't over!" Raghnall shouted, flaming out before anyone could do anything.

"Well, that went rather badly don't ya think?" Paige said, sporting a rather nastly looking burn on her left arm.

_To be continued…  
_

_

* * *

A:N:_ So, let me know what you think. I'll try and type up the next update by the end of this week. Doesn't school suck? P 


End file.
